Tus manos sobre las mías
by Mica Salazar
Summary: Como si una mitad, un trozo de mi se desprendiera de mi carne


Hola.

Son las 23:50.

Estoy en el trabajo, y mi pendrive comenzó a calentar mi bolsillo. Recordé que en el tenía una historia incompleta. Y me dije_ "por qué no terminarla ahora. Estoy sola, la bebé duerme y el corazón y la mente se han conectado"_

Y aquí me tiene subiendo a esta hora n_n. Esta vez es el turno de Remus de ser narrador, pues en vida mía (fics que recomiendo. y no sólo porque sea mío) Es Tonks la que narra un encuentro fogozo y romántico.

Esta historia va dedicada a una chica muy especial: Candela.

_Muchas gracias guapa!!... _

_Esta historia lleva a tu personaje favorito como narrador. _

_Bien, les dejo la historia, disfrútenla tanto como yo al escribirla. Besos. Y mil gracias a los RR._

* * *

**Tus manos sobre las mías.**

La conocí en otoño. Hace muchos, pero en realidad no son demasiados. Podría decir que era la época en que estaba más solo. Pero a algunos dirían que nunca lo he estado: como saben, la ausencia, entre muchas otras cosas, nunca se admite. Nunca me gusto recordar, y mucho menos las cosas felices. Pero ahí estaban estos; yo tenía la ambición de olvidar: cada vez que veía las fotografías grises o las películas de papel, surgía en mi memoria dolorosa el recuerdo, dañando con su anhelo. Jamás me animé desechar todo, pues de vez en cuando un poco de masoquismo no es dañino. Aquel día, sin embargo, fue totalmente distinto, porque siempre llegaban o me asechaban cuando yo los llamaba.

Cabello rosa chicle, ojos azules: su piel tenía aspecto cremoso; como los pétalos de las rosas rosadas. Su voz era rítmica. Agradecí haber salido esa tarde fría y otoñal; cuando la vi caminando tranquila, me emocioné, y también sentí pánico. Era algo extraño: algo que te puede maravillar, pero también asustar. Cuando dio la vuelta, entonces la vi completamente: familiar y calida.

— ¿Te conozco? —pregunté, sorprendido de que no me temblara la voz.

—Supongo que no.

—Suponer: es…, es…, verdad, creo que me he confundido. Es un gusto.

—Hace mucho frió —decía, mirando con reclamo al cielo nublado, ignorando por completo mi torpe saludo.

—No tengo frió, ya no más—murmuré; no sé si me escuchó.

Si lo oyó, sólo los años descifrarían lo oculto de mis palabras.

Ella escuchaba con atención el sonido que hacían los niños que jugaban a unos metros.

Era hermosa, una calida belleza.

Me animé a hablarle, pero las palabras eran torpes y demasiado sencillas para decídelas a ella. Me preguntó por la hora.

—No importa, ya la preguntare en otro lugar.

Se levantó con delicadeza, como la de una bailarina. Sentí que se me iba el corazón junto a ella, y aun no sabía su nombre.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté, no sé como no titubeé.

Ella sonrió y marchó sin mirar atrás: por las siguientes noches soñé con su sonrisa, sus movimientos y su llamativo cabello.

Días después volví a ir al mismo parque, y me senté en la misma banca en la que la vi. Pero no apareció, ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el que le siguió. Comencé a sentir la falta invaluable de mi alma, pero no perdí las esperanzas, sabía que un día la volvería a ver.

Un mes de espera dio sus frutos.

Cuando se sentó junto a mí en el banco, no me habló. Se puso a fumar; creo que comenzó a tararear una canción, porque yo intentaba mirarla a los ojos. Con sutileza, deslizó la mano sobre su ipod, y con suave melodía las horas danzaron sobre nosotros dos. Londres dibujó en crayones las nubes, interrumpida por una redondeada y fría luz de luna.

—Hace frió —me dijo. Era la primera vez, desde que llegó, que me hablaba

—Vienes mucho por aquí .No te veo hace mucho por estos lugares.

Lo pensó unos segundos: retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios.

—Sí, Pero no demasiado. Supongo que tú te pasas seguido por aquí.

—No mucho.

Mentiroso, maldito mentido.

—Yo trato de venir cada vez que tengo tiempo. Últimamente no he podio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Sus ojos estaban encendidos; estaba molesta por algo.

"¿Qué le sucederá?"

—Te pasa algo —pregunté en voz alta

Creo, hoy día, que para que algo le molestara debía de ser algo muy importante; claro que años después ese mismo "muy" me brindaría muchos ensimismamientos.

Quisiera, claro, poder ayudarla; y es extraño, por supuesto, el querer ayudar a alguien que no cosco.

—Quizás no soy tan buena —dijo.

La miraba a los ojos: parecían temerosos y tristes.

—Si me dijeras te podría ayudar.

—Acaso podrías. Se puede luchar por lo que uno quiere y obtenerlo

Se había puesto en pie.

—El mundo es un lugar injusto, por eso aunque luches puede ser que no obtengas nada— agregó.

Por poco se marcha: me apresuré a seguirla. Parecía más tranquila, sumisa.

—Va a llover —comentó con neutra entonación, mientras miraba el cielo de raso negro—. ¿Te acompaño a algún lugar?

—Pero…

—Si quieres.

Me sentí tan intimidado por sepárame de ella otra vez, como si una mitad, un trozo de mi se desprendiera de mi carne. Desde luego, ella no lo noto. Recuerdo cómo el alocado y escandaloso viento escuchó mis miedos.

Nos detuvimos, ella me sonrió con un radiante brillo de mármol.

—Adiós —se despidió.

¿Se va?, creo que me pregunté. Durante los siguientes días mi corazón, o lo que quedaba de el merodeó aquella pregunta.

Sinceramente, me enamoré definitivamente de ella cuando se despido, y, por supuesto, no sabía porqué. Tendría que llegar a estas hojas y a estos años para saber que no era necesario saberlo.

Muchas veces, creo que las palabras dicen más de lo que quieren; en cambio, una mirada…

Seguí yendo al parque para verla, necesitaba verla, necesitaba que me devolviera ese trozo de carne llamado corazón. Y los días comenzaron a trascurrir y la nieve cubrió todo… ya me había olvidado de los días, las horas, pero no de ella.

La primavera llegó y con ella la tarde que la volví a ver.

Bueno, ella me miró con diversión. Sus ojos azules me decían que le divertía encontrarme en ese lugar. Sus palabras fueron dulces.

—Hola. Esperaba encantarte aquí —me dijo.

Le iba a contestar, pero ella se adelantó.

—¿Cómo estas? —preguntó.

—Bien, ¿y tú?.

—Mejor. Eres muy dulce —musitó sin mirarme. Enloquecí completamente. —tendrás muchos que te quieren.

Hizo un ademán con el cigarrillo que encendía.

—Si, muchos me quieren o eso dicen.

—Yo no tengo a nadie.

La miré. Agradecí que no me mirar el rostro colérico: quién se atreve a no quererla, cuando yo muero por hacerlo.

—Lo dudo. — dije

De pronto, sentí que necesitaba abrazarla: La primavera corría por mi cuerpo; la desesperación quiso llorarme en los ojos, pero yo me creía más hombre de lo que en realidad era.

No lloré, aguanté.

—No quiero contradecirte, aunque es cierto que nunca me han amado en mi vida…, todavía. —Susurró.

Bajé la cabeza, abatido.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Yo?

—Tú.

—Nymphadora Tonks.

Sonrió, pero ahora era como si su sonrisa me golpeara con un puño.

—Eres muy linda.

Me ignoró.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó.

—Remus Lupin —contesté con amargura.

—¿Te gusto? ¿Desde cuando te gusto? ¿Por qué te gusto?

Respondí a todas con una sorprendente y breve seguridad. Ella seguía sonriendo; y de repente, su sonrisa me pareció nuevamente dulce, la ame un poco más.

Sus ojos me miraban suave, como el tiempo que se envuelve esperando a que alguien lo desenrede; como el tiempo que me mantuvo aquella mirada, y los árboles, e hizo que me segara el verde de las hojas, y me empapó las bocas de besos adolescentes: suaves, torpes y dulces.

El tiempo me hizo enamorarme, me tranquilizo la voz, me puso una delicada y cremosa mano sobre la mía; y el tiempo, en fin, pudo hacer muchas cosas conmigo.

No sé si estaba pensando en el pasado, como de costumbre, aquella tarde en que me senté en la plaza. Nymphadora estaba dando un examen de danza. Yo corregía los trabajos de mis alumnos. Los días habían pasado con extraña melodía, esa que Tonks tenía en cada movimiento, esa que desde el día que la vi en esa plaza me habían enamorado. Parecía que todo hubiese ocurrido hace unas horas, como si el tiempo fuera agua. No hacía mucho que la esperaba. Pero ya me faltaba el oxigeno al tenerla tan lejos. No sé por qué sonreí.

—¿De qué te reís?

La voz vino de un lado del banco, su lugar. De repente, todo pareció mejor, como si ahora pudiese respirar con normalidad. Miré como quien mira lo amado.

—Te extrañaba —dije.

—Sólo fueron unas horas.

—Lo sé.

—diez años y diez meses. ¡Feliz aniversario, amor!

Suspiré, sonreí, lloré en silencio, y volví sonreír.

—No creo que sea tanto.

—No te preocupes, nos queda la eternidad —susurró antes de besarme.

— ¿Qué haremos? –pregunté, cuando sus labios soltaron los míos.

—Pensé que en un momento así querrías solamente recordar.

La besé nuevamente.

Ella está a mi lado, y ahora creo que el destino siempre te da algo bueno. Vamos caminando por sus trampas: cayendo o volando. El destino se detiene, en algunas ocasiones…; pero nunca por mucho tiempo… Tonks me sonríe, me pregunto cómo será mi sonrisa: torpe, esa es la única que suelo tener cuando estoy cerca de ella.

Y sus manos en las mías me hacen saber que siempre estarán ahí, porque ese es su lugar, como el mió es estar junto a Nymphadora por la eternidad.

* * *

Qué os pareció?

Muy empalagoso?

Les quiero decir que me gustaría que me pidieran o me retaran a hacer alguna historia, sería agradable tener este tipo de pruebas. Bien en los RR me dicen.

Hasta la próxima. Adiós!


End file.
